Pagi
by Ikneesias
Summary: Kakashi punya seribu satu cara untuk membuat Naruto bangun pagi. Naruto punya seribu dua cara untuk menghindari bangun pagi. KakaNaru


Disclaimer: don't belong to me, belong to masashi kishimoto. Don't take profit from this, tho if you want to buy me KFC, i'll take it. :D thanks.

Warning: lime, kakanaru, out of character but fuck if i care.

Get the deck clean people, because im back to this ship again. And we are gonna sailing the fandom in 2019.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pagi

* * *

Naruto butuh setidaknya 3 gelas kopi hitam dengan masing-masing satu bungkus gula putih untuk dapat memulai harinya. Untuk sekedar bangun pukul tujuh tepat saja, diperlukan niat, usaha, dan semangat yang setara dengan seorang prajurit di tanah musuh saat perang dunia ke dua. Apabila periode libur tiba, siklus tidur Naruto berubah drastis karena dia selalu bangun setiap kali matahari sudah selesai mengitari setengah langit.

Semua ini tidak berubah bahkan ketika dia sudah mendapatkan pasangan yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat darinya.

Kakashi tidak butuh kopi untuk terjaga di pagi hari. Dia selalu bangun tepat pukul 5 pagi, memulai rutinitasnya dengan olahraga yang berbeda setiap harinya. Dia berolahraga sampai setengah 7, mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan. Tepat pukul tujuh pagi, dia akan menarik Naruto dari tempat tidur—meski protes melayang dari mulut pacarnya—dan memaksanya untuk segera terjaga. Ucapannya selalu sama, "Dalam satu jam kamu harus pergi ke kantor, jadi sebaiknya kamu bersiap-siap sekarang."

Tapi hal ini tidak bisa dia lakukan pada Naruto setiap hari libur. Meski Kakashi punya seribu satu senjata di kepalanya untuk membangunkan Naruto di pagi hari, Naruto punya seribu dua alasan untuk menghindari bangun pagi di hari libur.

Sama seperti hari ini. Periode libur akhir tahun untuk mereka berdua baru saja berjalan. Tepatnya dimulai kemarin. Naruto sudah merencanakan untuk tidur sampai siang hari ini. Dia telah menyiapkan amunisinya untuk melawan kegigihan Kakashi. Dan Naruto akan menang. Dia selalu menang.

Saat Naruto membuka matanya hari ini, alaram pukul tujuhnya menyala dan Kakashi membuka gorden jendela apartemen mereka dengan hanya mengenakan bokser. Naruto cepat-cepat menutup matanya kembali dan membelakangi jendela. Dia menenggelamkan dirinya di bawah selimut tebal sambil pura-pura tidak menghiraukan Kakashi. Baru saja dia menyambut gerbang mimpi lagi, tiba-tiba selimutnya direbut dari tubuhnya dan tangan dingin memegang kakinya.

"Sayang, kamu tidak berpikir akan tidur sampai siang hari ini kan?"

"Hngggggggg," jawab Naruto sambil menarik kakinya dan menekuk lutunya. Dia mengambil bantal yang digunakannya untuk menutup kepalanya.

Kakashi tidak menyerah. Dia menyentuh perut (si Bangsat ini selalu mandi dengan air dingin setiap paginya sehingga tubuhnya bisa sebeku es) dan leher Naruto.

Naruto melempar bantalnya ke arah Kakashi, lalu tertawa kecil ketika bantal itu tepat mengenai kepalanya. Tatapan datar yang dia berikan membuat tawa itu semakin besar.

"Ayo Naruto. Bangun. Kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang produktif hari ini."

"Hnnngg," jawab Naruto lagi. Dia menawarkan tangannya untuk ditarik Kakashi, dan ketika Kakashi memegangnya, dia gunakan ketidaksiapan Kakashi untuk menariknya ke tempat tidur dan membalik posisi mereka. Dia duduk di atas perut kakashi sambil tersenyum puas. Mata Kakashi menyipit. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang Naruto, tapi bibirnya dengan cepat terdistrak oleh bibir Naruto.

Naruto menggesek bokongnya di atas bokser Kakashi, kembali tertawa ketika erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Kakashi.

Namun Kakashi tiba-tiba membalik posisi mereka dan Naruto dihadapkan dengan wajah pacarnya yang cukup marah. Dia mengaitkan kedua kakinya ke punggung Kakashi kemudian berkata dengan nada merayu, "Sepertinya kau punya masalah di bawah sana Kakashi." Dia melarikan telapak tangannya dari wajah pipi Kakashi, melewati tubuh atletiknya (berhenti sebentar di putingnya) dan berakhir di tonjolan pada boksernya.

Kakashi menangkap kedua tangannya, kemudian menahannya di atas kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Dia mencoba menariknya, tapi tangan kakasih bergeming. Tidak heran karena Kakashi selalu lebih kuat darinya. Kakashi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto, lalu berbisik dengan suara serak. "Kalau ini maumu Sayang, Baiklah. Akan kubuat kau menyesal sampai kau memohon untuk berhenti."

Naruto tidak dapat memikirkan serangan balik karena kepalanya tidak bisa fokus dengan lidah Kakashi di mulutnya dan tangan Kakashi yang memetakan seluruh senti tubuhnya.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Naruto tidak mendapatkan tidur cantiknya. Suaranya hilang sebab pita suaranya kerja rodi (selalu menjadi romusha sejak dia bersama dengan Kakashi). Kakashi begitu kasar, terbukti dengan merah di tubuhnya dan perih di bokongnya. Tapi Naruto suka saat Kakashi lepas kendali. Kekasaran ini adalah candu baginya.

Tetap saja mereka harus memberi jeda untuk berhubungan seksual sampai kondisi Naruto kembali lagi. Naruto merasakan kecupan kecil di lehernya, dan sentuhan halus di kulitnya. Dia dapat membaca setiap kata maaf dari sentuhan tersebut, setiap penyesalan karena telah lepas kendali.

Dan Naruto menghadapi setiap ungkapan penyesalan itu dengan meyakinkan Kakashi bahwa dia menginginkannya. Dia menginginkan setiap sisi Kakashi bagaimanapun bentuknya.

Mereka tetap di tempat tidur sampai pukul dua belas siang, dan Kakashi teringat bahwa ada sarapan di meja makan mereka.

Sehingga, meskipun Naruto tidak mendapatkan tidur cantiknya, dia tetap berhasil membuat mereka mulai beraktivitas saat siang hari. Satu untuk Naruto—dan setengah untuk Kakashi.

* * *

END

* * *

A/N:

One day i will write smut of the both of them. The day is not today. Lol. Sorry.

Dasar klean mesum kalau mikir bakal nemu lemon di fanfikku. Hahahahaha.

Also, I don't know how this end like that. Orz.


End file.
